Winx Club - Episode 119
The Fall of Magix is the ninteenth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Trix take over Cloud Tower and imprison the witches and Griffin. After they seized complete control, they went to awaken the Army of Darkness. At Alfea, Bloom reunites with the Winx and goes to Faragonda to explain why she left. The Trix unleash their first attack on the remaining two schools. Bloom helps Alfea repel the attack, even though she's not much help. Major Events *Icy, Darcy and Stormy take over Cloud Tower. *Bloom is not scolded for running away. *Miss Faragonda reveals the truth about Bloom. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy summon the Army of Darkness. *The Winx Club have not forgiven Sky and Brandon for deceiving Bloom and Stella. *Darcy dumps Riven because his usefulness has ended. *Sky decides his friends are more important than his safety. Debuts *Army of Darkness Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Griselda *Faragonda *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Knut *Pepe *Griffin *Saladin *Prince Sky *Riven *Wizgiz *Palladium *Army of Darkness *Diaspro Trivia *Clips from this episode, "Senior Witches go to Earth" and "Sparks of Hope" were merged to create the sneak peek episode "Attack of the Senior Witches". *In RAI, it was called the Army of Darkness. *Scenes from this episode, episode 20, 22, 23, 24, 25 and 26 were used in the special The Battle for Magix. *Some of the witches in the beginning of the episode were voiced by Veronica Taylor and Lisa Ortizi. Spells *Darcy **''Sphere of Oblivian: To make a person's surroundings black.'' *Tecna **''Hontu Flag: A chip that destroys creatures.'' Continuity *Bloom lost her powers in "Senior Witches go to Earth". *The same episode that the Trix got the Dragon Flame. *The Trix were forbidden to come back to Cloud Tower since the events in "Nightmare Monster". Allusions *Brandon is using a double-bladed fantablade, which is identical to that of Darth Maul's lightsaber from Star Wars: Episode 1: The Phantom Menace, with the sole exception that Brandon's is green instead of red. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Caren Manuel = Stella, Darcy Rachael Lillis = Miss Faragonda Michael Alston Baley = Saladine Dan Green = Sky Kerry Williams = Flora Veronica Taylor = Diaspro, various Witches Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy, various witches Dani Shaffel = Tecna, Stormy Quotes (4kids) Miss Faragonda: "Have you heard anything, Professor Saladine." Headmaster Saladine: "Nothing. I tried contacting Miss Griffin, but all I get is a message. A young voice saying "Love don't live here anymore" and then laughter." '' '''Miss Faragonda:' "Sounds like Icy and her girls have already taken over their school." '' '''Headmaster Saladine:' "I'm putting my students on high alert. I suggest you do the same." Stella: "Bloom's room. How may I help you??" Sky: "Hey Stella, is Bloom there?" Stella: "I'm sorry, she can't come to the phone right now." Sky: "Can you give her a message for --" Stella: "Gotta go now Brandon or Prince Sky or WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Sky: "Hi, Stella? May I speak to Bloom? ...Oh of course, no problem. I'll wait. ...She can't? Oh..." - RAI Sky on phone "Trouble in loser paradise. Darcy will love this." Riven going to report to Darcys. "My friends need me more!" Sky refusing Diaspro's help Stormy: "How big an army are we gonna get Icy?" Icy: "Hard to say, but every molecule of decay from the last millenium will rise up and become one of our soldiers." “''It's not the end of the world... well, it could be.”' - Stella''' Videos 4Kids Version: Rai Version: 300px300px300px Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:4kids Category:Specials Category:Rai Dub Category:Magix